After the Adventure
by EventHorizon6
Summary: Just a little story about the characters' lives after their journey to Treasure Planet. Jim x my OC Alice in this one.
1. Doppler's Library

**_1_**

**_Doppler's Library_**

It was a rainy afternoon on Montressor so Alice and the others decided today wouldn't be a very good day to work on rebuilding the Benbow, so that afternoon Alice snuck away to explore Delbert's library. It wasn't very organized, was the first thing she observed, but apart from the piles of books taller than she, it was a beautiful place. She observed every book, climbing up ladders to reach the top most shelves where a majority of the books were dusty as if they hadn't been opened in years, but Alice could care less about that, taking them down just to peek at the forgotten works of art.

Many of the books Delbert had were on astronomy or the sciences and math, Alice's least favorite subjects, but some were on ships, and others were quite intriguing in the way they described the universe in terms Alice could actually understand.

She finally settled on a book about legends told around the galaxy. She was halfway through the book when the grandfather clock on the wall struck 4:00 PM and Jim came into the room.

"Knew I'd find you in here," he laughed, seeing Alice sitting on a loveseat beside one of the enormous windows that displayed the gloomy weather outside. Alice jumped, startled out of her book when she spotted Jim and smiled.

"Hey, I was just reading," she replied, her legs tucked underneath her as Jim plopped down on the couch beside her.

"I can see that," he chuckled, scooting closer and gently turning her book so he could see the title. "Wow, I didn't even know Doc had a book like this," he said.

"It took me a while to find it because of the mountains of scientific books he has," she grinned, always happy to be in his presence. Jim laughed.

"Yeah, that's Doc for you. Can't speak for the life of him, but he's a genius when it comes to astronomy."

Alice felt Jim's arm casually wrap around her shoulder. She snuggled into his side.

"Would you like to read with me?" she asked, holding the book out.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do, and if I have to watch B.E.N ruin another meal or Doc get a little too comfortable with the Captain I might be sick," Jim grunted. Alice giggled.

"I'd be bored too if I were you," she smiled, snuggling into his side as the two of them began to read. They spent a majority of the afternoon simply reading the book in silence together. Alice felt her heart skip a beat every time Jim's fingers would draw designs on her shoulder. Eventually she began to get tired of reading, but she didn't want to say anything to Jim (who hadn't been paying much attention to the words in the book at all) so as not to wreck the moment. Instead she pressed herself more firmly into his side and rested her head a little under his shoulder.

Jim grinned into her hair, starting to get the hang of this dating thing. They sat like that for another couple of quiet minutes until Jim finally spoke up.

"Do you want to see something cool?" he asked. Alice lifted her head to look at him.

"Sure," she grinned as Jim set the book aside and helped her to her feet.

"Okay, follow me, but don't let Doc catch you, because he won't like us in his personal space," Jim warned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alice inquired as Jim led her down the hall to another room. The stacks of books were just as enormous here, but easier to move through. The ceiling was incredibly high up, reaching all the way to a domed ceiling. There was a platform high above their heads depicting an enormous telescope. A staircase wound around the edge of the room all the way to the top.

"This is Doc's observatory," Jim explained. "Do you want to go on up? The telescope is the best," he smiled. Alice stared at the dizzying height and her heart pounded in her ears. She hated this. She hated being such a downer on Jim just because she was afraid. Instead she swallowed her fear.

"Okay," she whispered as Jim took her hand and led her to the bottom of the staircase. They began to climb, and at first it didn't bother Alice's much, but as they got higher her body trembled and sweat formed on her forehead. "Jim stop!" she suddenly screamed. Jim immediately halted and turned to look at Alice who was shaking her head, her eyes squeezed shut as she sank against the wall. "I can't go any further. I just can't do this."

Tears pooled behind her hands that now covered her face.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, turning and fleeing down the stairway.

"Alice! Wait! I'm sorry!" Jim called, racing after her as she ran from the room. Alice shook her head, finding a bathroom at the end of the hall. She ran toward it and slammed the door shut, climbing into the oversized bathtub, hugging her knees to her chest, and beginning to sob. She felt so terrible. She was so afraid of heights, and it had just been too high for her that time. She couldn't stand it. And she couldn't stand herself for ruining it for Jim. She cried into her knees when she heard a knock on the door.

Jim entered the room and found Alice sitting in the bathtub sobbing.

"Ah, jeez, Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you into that," he apologized, sitting on the edge of the tub. Alice sniffed and shook her head.

"Don't do that. It was my fault. It's always my fault because I'm too scared, and I ruin things for you, Jim, and I just feel like –"

"Whoa, no, Alice. You don't ruin anything for me. It's alright I guess. I just thought it would be a fun pass time, but I should have remembered you'd be nervous with the height. It's not your fault. It's okay, we'll find something else to do," Jim shook his head. Alice wiped her nose on her sleeve as she looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"Are you sure I didn't ruin it?" she mumbled. Jim smiled as he reached over and grabbed a tissue from the counter holding it out to her. Alice took it gratefully and dried her eyes.

"No you didn't," he whispered, putting his feet in the tub. Alice got to her knees and threw her arms around his torso as she rested between his legs, burying her face in his stomach. Jim swallowed hard as he hugged her back. They sat like that for a while, until Alice pulled back, but as she did so she knocked into the shower lever that turned on the water.

Jim and Alice both cried out when a jet of hot water shot out of the faucet, spraying both of them. Jim tried to get up but tumbled into the wet tub next to Alice who was screaming and laughing.

"Jim! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" she laughed, reaching for the faucet and turning it off as Jim sat up, his hair and clothes dripping wet. He let out a bellow of laughter.

"What just happened?" he demanded.

"I accidentally bumped the faucet," Alice colored. Jim laughed again.

"Great, now we're both soaked."

"Jim? Alice?" Jim and Alice's heads whipped up as the door was flung open and there stood Jim's mother. She took one look at them before arching an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips. Jim and Alice couldn't stop their fit of giggles.

"Mom, I swear it was an accident this time," Jim snickered. His mother smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Dinner's almost ready. I'll go get you two some towels to dry off so you're not trekking water through Delbert's house," she shook her head and left the room as Jim and Alice sat on the edge of the tub. Alice couldn't help but admire the way Jim's shirt stuck to his chest. He caught her staring and she embarrassingly looked away. Jim smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing," Alice replied, looking away. Jim laughed under his breath and held her hand beside him. Alice gave it a loving squeeze as Mrs. Hawkins came back with the towels. Both of them dried themselves off and ran up to their bedrooms to put on clean clothes. Once they were dressed and dried again, they headed down the stairs together, following the sweet aroma of dinner. Jim reached over and took Alice's hand as they walked, something Alice found to be quite adorable. They enjoyed dinner that night with Delbert, Amelia, Sarah, B.E.N, and Morph. It was quite the lively meal.

Although Amelia's injuries were still healing, she was allowed out of the hospital now.

And Jim and Alice had never been better.

**A/N: Yeah, okay, so this just sort of came out because I was re-watching Treasure Planet and I didn't feel like writing the next chapter to the Eternity Star or to my non-fanfiction story so this story was born! This is just going to be a story of the everyday life at Delbert's mansion after their journey to Treasure Planet and during the months it took to rebuild the Benbow Inn. Yeah it has my OC Alice in it, because I'm basing this off my Sky Sailor Series and off of the first book: A New Beginning. **

**Now this first chapter I didn't write very well, but I'm too lazy to edit it up I guess. So sorry if it sucks, not my best writing here people. I don't know how long I'll continue writing this story, but I'll try to write more than just one chapter. And I won't just focus on Jim and Alice, I'll mix in little stories about the other great characters too, because I just love Treasure Planet and all of its characters :D**


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

_**2**_

_**Sleeping Arrangements**_

Alice sat in her bed that night, afraid to turn off the lights. She'd had a nightmare about monsters, and she still wasn't quite as used to Delbert's enormous mansion as the rest of her friends were. She knew exactly who might be able to help her, but she was afraid to wake him up.

In the end she gave up and slipped out of bed in her pink nightgown Sarah had lent her. On the ship Alice had slept in her pants and t-shirts. She cracked open her door and tip toed down the dark hall, running the last stretch to Jim's room because she was afraid of the dark. She opened his door and softly padded over to his bed. Jim was in a deep sleep, his hair and braid an untidy mess. He wore a pair of brown sweatpants and a rumpled gray shirt. Morph was sleeping beside Jim on the white fluffy pillows. Alice blushed at the idea of standing over them while they slept. She quickly grabbed Jim's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake.

"Jim?" she whispered. Jim grunted in his sleep and rolled over.

"Not now, mom…" he mumbled.

"Jim?" Alice pleaded, terrified of the dark room. "Jim!"

"Huzza, wha-?" Jim gasped, waking up when he noticed Alice was standing over him in the gloom. "Alice?" he yawned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I- I'm scared," she mumbled in embarrassment. Jim blinked.

"Oh. Well, do you want to…sleep in here by me?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck as he propped himself up. Alice bit her lip.

"Isn't that…frowned upon? We shouldn't be sleeping together if we're not married," she pointed out. Jim was glad it was dark so Alice couldn't see his scarlet face.

"Well we're not going to do any of that…other stuff…we're just…" Jim trailed off unsure of what to say. "Look, we won't even touch each other. You can have this half of the bed, and I'll take this half, okay?" Jim suggested, scooping up the sleeping Morph and shuffling him over as he too scooted to the opposite end of the bed. Alice nodded.

"Okay," she whispered, climbing into bed next to him, but staying on her side. She felt Jim shift in his position as he rolled over and tried to go back to bed. Alice closed her eyes trying to sleep, but without contact she felt as if Jim wasn't there with her and she was just as worse off as when she'd stayed in her room. She turned over to face Jim's back. Thinking the boy was asleep she scooted closer until she was pressed firmly into his back. She could feel his warmth and heartbeat through his t-shirt. She'd make up a lie when morning came, saying that she must have accidentally shifted over in her sleep.

What Alice did not know was that Jim remained awake. His eyes flew open when he felt her body pressed snuggly against his back. A jolt of electricity shot up his spine and he smiled despite the fact that he knew this could be taken the wrong way if someone were to find them. Jim very gently turned onto his back so Alice was now pressed into his side. He smiled as his eyes closed and he drifted off once again in the gloom of the bedroom.

"Good morning, Jimmy! Time to rise and shine!"

Jim groaned and covered his head with his pillow while B.E.N charged into his room jostling Morph and Alice awake. Morph drowsily slid off of Jim's pillow and shook himself before floating over to B.E.N and chattering in annoyance.

"What? Jimmy's mom wants him up," B.E.N put his hands on his hips. Alice stirred next to Jim as the two of them pushed the blankets off of their heads and blinked as B.E.N threw open the curtains causing morning sun to stream through the windows.

"B.E.N," Alice groaned, dragging the blankets back over her.

"Whoa! Ally, I did not see you there. Why are you in Jimmy's room?" B.E.N inquired, clunking over to the side of the bed as Alice sat up and scooted away from Jim in embarrassment.

"I just –"

"Well, she was –" Jim started as the two of them tried to talk over each other.

"I was scared –"

"And I helped her –"

"Say no more," B.E.N winked. "I'll just leave you two alone," he teased, leaving the room as Alice looked down at Jim who smacked his head.

"Oye, that robot," he grumbled, sitting up as well. Morph buzzed about the room, saying good morning to the teenagers by licking their cheeks before seeming to smell the aroma of a good breakfast and squeezing under Jim's door to rush down the stairs.

"Well someone's excited," Alice giggled, nodding to Morph who had just left. Jim smiled.

"Yeah, at least one of us is," he muttered, stretching.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night," Alice blushed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"No problem, but I'm going to get dressed now so, uh…" Jim floundered.

"Oh, yes of course," Alice nodded, scrambling off his bed and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as she stood in the empty hall. Now that she and Jim's friendship had turned into a relationship it seemed as if they both had to relearn how to act around each other.

"Good morning, Alice," Delbert greeted as he headed down the hall dressed in his usual red coat.

"Oh! Morning Doc," Alice greeted, embarrassed that she'd been caught smiling like a fool in a nightgown outside of Jim's bedroom.

"Waiting for Jim, I see," Delbert smiled. Alice let out a breath of relief. She was glad Delbert had caught her instead of Amelia who might have made it harder on Alice by teasing her.

"Yes. Yeah, I was waiting for Jim," Alice nodded rather hastily. Delbert chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you at breakfast, Alice."

"See you," Alice waved as the Doctor continued on down the hall toward the staircase. Alice breathed out a sigh of relief when the door behind her opened and out walked Jim with a tube of toothpaste in one hand and his toothbrush stuck into his mouth. When he nearly collided with Alice's back he stopped himself and skirted around her as Alice looked at him, her face turning a delicate pink as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"What?" Jim spoke around the toothpaste and toothbrush in his mouth. "I like getting a head start on brushing while I walk to the bathroom," he grumbled, heading down the hall with Alice following after as Jim brushed his teeth in front of the mirror. Once he had spit and rinsed he looked at Alice's reflection in the mirror.

"Why were you standing outside my room?" he asked, his own smile tugging on his lips now. Alice's lips formed an 'o'.

"I was…well I ran into Doc and we started talking, but he left right as you came out," she stammered. Jim smiled, finishing up as he ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down. He was wearing his familiar green pants with a brown belt secured around the waist, but instead of his usual tan shirt, he wore a black t-shirt today.

"You should probably go get dressed, unless you want to eat breakfast in your nightgown," Jim pointed out. Alice nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Once Alice had freshened up and changed into her familiar blue long sleeved shirt with her tan cargo pants and black boots, she followed Jim down into the kitchen where Sarah had set out another one of her delicious breakfasts.

"Thank you Mrs. H," Alice thanked her and took a seat as Jim also thanked his mom. Alice made sure to shuffle some of her eggs onto a separate plate for Morph to eat as well.

Breakfast was quite uneventful, and Alice quickly grew bored of cleaning up the kitchen afterwards. She and Jim were sure their hands would never be soft again from all the chores they'd also completed on the Legacy. It was only when Alice was about to wander back to the library for another peek into Delbert's collection did Jim's mother speak up, suggesting that Jim take Alice into town in case they were looking for something to do.

Alice looked at Jim who shrugged as if to say, 'up to you'. Alice grinned and nodded rather enthusiastically.

"That'd be so much fun! Let's go."

Calling to Morph the two pulled on their boots, and Jim his jacket as they left the Doppler mansion to explore the surrounding area of Benbow.

**A/N: Okay, so I honestly wasn't really sure what else to add to this story for a long time, and I've been so focused on my other stories that I forgot about this one until a lovely reviewer: Devildog452 asked me for another chapter so here ya go! It may not be very well written, for that I apologize, and you guys should all let me know if you want to see a specific scene or want something to happen so I can write it for you.**

**I was going to have this up Tuesday night I think, but alas work and school suffocated me and I've finally gotten the chance to write this and post it! Sorry, devildog452, I very much appreciate your patience. **

**So special thanks goes to lazyX1000, and devildog452! **


End file.
